The Journey Continues
by chubbyninjahugger
Summary: 16 year old Lirael continues on her journey to become a Pokemon master.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of my Pokemon OC, Lirael. She was raised by Pokemon, mainly by an Arcanine named Artie. I'll explain this in more detail in later stories. This whole thing was based on a dream I had. This happens often. My friends can testify. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Arcanine strode through the forest regally, commanding the attention of all who saw him. The mane flowing from his head, tail, and paws moved like water through the wind. If one looked closer, they would have seen the young girl lying on the creature's back amongst the mane, gazing at the sky. The girl was slight in figure and small for her age. Her long, wavy, brunette hair tumbled down her shoulders and the sun warmed her pale skin. She smiled faintly as a Butterfree fluttered across the sun dappled leaves of the trees.<p>

They continued on for a while until the Arcanine suddenly stopped. The girl sat up and turned around. "We there, Artie?" Artie turned his head and nodded. The girl sighed and grabbed her small backpack. She slid off the creature's back and faced him. "You're good with getting your lunch, right?" Artie nodded again. "I don't need anything, I'm fine. Are you sure you'll be ok in town alone, Lirael?" "Yes, I'll be fine, Artie, calm yourself," she said slightly annoyed. The Arcanine looked at her expectantly. "Oh my God, fine, I'll bring Chewie."

Lirael opened her pack and pulled out a pokeball. "Come on Chewie, up and at 'em." The pokeball shot out a bright light that took shape of a Pokémon. When the light faded it revealed a rotund Pikachu yawning and blinking in the sun. "What up? You're cutting into my napping time." Lirael glared at the yellow creature. "You have a specific napping time? How do you schedule that around your constant eating, chubbo?" Chewie turned and returned the girl's glare. "Not that I eat much these days with this idiotic diet you have me on."

"It's not idiotic! You're going to be the first freakin Pikachu to get diabetes and lose a foot!"

"At least I don't have to participate in training! You don't even use me in battles!"

"Like I can! You can barely see your own feet let alone move them fast enough to battle!"

"Enough! God, you two bicker like an old married couple. Chewie, you're just grumpy from the trip. Lirael, you know better" Artie looked at both of them scoldingly. "I hate it when you act all fatherly," she grumbled. "Lirael," her deep green eyes met his dark amber ones "you be safe. Remember, some people can't be trusted. Always be on your guard." Lirael's eyes softened and she walked closer to Artie. "I know. I'll be safe." She leaned forward and touched foreheads with the arcanine. "Besides, I have big, strong Chewie to protect me." The mouse like creature looked up briefly to stick his tongue out at Lirael.

The girl stepped back and smiled at Artie. "I'll be back in a half hour at most. I guess we'll meet back here and have lunch in that clearing over there." She pointed at a sunny spot beyond some bushes. Artie's eyes followed her arm and nodded. "Fine. See you later, then. " Chewie scrabbled into the pack and muttered "Have fun hunting." Lirael winced. She knew Artie ate other Pokémon, as nature intended, but, she preferred not to think about it. She favored her vegetarian diet.

Artie leaped off toward the hills and Lirael turned toward the cement wall and tops of buildings she could see through the trees. She sighed and pulled on her pack huffing a bit at the extra weight Chewie added. She started to reluctantly walk toward the town.

She didn't like people at the best of times. She was raised by Artie and Pokémon since she was a baby and wasn't used to people. She felt most comfortable in the forest or field amongst the Pokémon. Though, Artie made it a point after her tenth birthday, to integrate her with her own kind. He knew she would have to eventually leave him to live with normal people.

She became close friends with a Pokémon researcher and her grandson, Aidan. Lirael was a great help for Professor Willow's research with her ability to communicate with Pokémon. The Professor was the one to convince Lirael to become a trainer and start to travel. Chewie had constantly teased her about her relationship with Aidan, though, Lirael only saw him as a friend. When they weren't helping Professor Willow, Aidan and Lirael went off on their own into the wood where Lirael taught Aidan how to talk to Pokémon. Aidan was a year older than her and she wondered why he never went off to be a trainer. "I guess he wanted to apprentice with his grandmother," she figured.

Lirael broke out of her reverie as she came up to the border of Lavender town. Chewie poked his head out of the pack and glared at the grey wall. "Can't we just collect stuff from the forest? I don't like crowds. People tend to pinch my cheeks and crap. It makes me want to electrocute somebody." Lirael rolled her eyes. "No, I looked around while we were traveling. This forest doesn't have the necessary ingredients for your guy's food. It's easier just to buy it in town." The Pikachu grumbled but sank back into the bag.

Lirael and Chewie came upon a Pokémon food stand in the market. Lirael smiled at the merchant. "Hello, how are you?" The two exchanged greetings and she started to examine the foods and treats displayed. "Ahem," Chewie sounded from the pack. Lirael sighed and smiled at the merchant once more. "I'm sorry, but could my Pikachu sample some of your choices? He's really picky."

The man looked at her suspiciously. Crime in the town and been rising lately, especially in the youth. This young woman could very well be trying to con him out of his wares. Although, somehow this girl seemed too innocent to do something of that sort.

The man smiled back and replied "Of course." Lirael took off her pack and hefted Chewie out. "Wow, he is pretty big for a Pikachu, isn't he?" Lirael laughed and said, "Yeah, he can pack it away pretty well." Chewie glared at the girl but returned his gaze to the food in front of him. "Those three, Chew. We're not going all out expensive, here." Chewie tasted the first and immediately spit it out. "Ugh, 3rd rate burn berries. Doesn't the sign say quality ingredients? Lies and false propaganda." "Is something wrong?" asked the merchant looking concerned. "No, no, he's fine. Like I said, he's just picky."

Chewie tried the next two with no real reaction. He stared at the choices for what seemed like hours. The merchant started to get anxious. "Chewie! Come on man, pick one!" He pointed to the one farthest to the right. Lirael purchased the food and thanked the merchant apologetically. "In all reality, none really tasted spectacular. I suppose what we got is tolerable." "Yeah, well, you took so long Artie's probably waiting for us."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it ma dears, the first chapter. Its not all that exciting right now but next chapter you get to meet the entire Poke-gang. and!... A wild visitor appears! Reader chooses continue! Its super effective!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And so, we continue this story. Lirael is returning from shopping with Chewie. Let's go to the scene and see what's happening!**

* * *

><p>They returned to the clearing and found Artie sleeping with his head on his paws. "Hey, sorry," she apologized, setting the shopping bag down, "Chewie was being a twit." Artie lifted his head and yawned. "It's cool; I've only been here a couple minutes." Lirael sat down on the ground and took off her pack. Chewie jumped out and she rummaged through her belongings. She finally pulled out her collapsible pot and its stand. She set them aside and then realized something. "Hm, I forgot to collect wood. I'll be back in a sec." She stood and walked through the bushes to the wood.<p>

Artie flicked his eyes to Chewie. "How was she?" he asked as soon as Lirael was out of ear shot. Chewie yawned and stretched. "She was fine. Smiling, friendly, conversational… la-di-da…" Chewie saw the look on Artie's face. "God, cut the cord mom, she's sixteen. I'm sure she can handle herself." The Arcanine glowered at him. "She may be sixteen but, she's still young and could still come to harm. You know her capacity for getting in trouble; goodness knows you've participated in it before." Artie put his head back in his paws and silence washed over them.

Artie knew Lirael's social skills had improved since she became friends with Professor Willow and Aidan but, she was till timid and shy with strangers. He was afraid someone would take advantage of her kindness.

Soon, the sound of snapping twigs announced Lirael's return. She came back into the clearing and set down her wood. She set up the pieces in a tee-pee fashion and glanced at Artie. "Mind doing the honors?" He lifted his head and blew gently on the wood. Small flames leaped from his mouth onto the wood and soon there was a roaring fire. Lirael mumbled a thanks and Artie nodded. She grabbed her collapsible pot and snapped it open. With water from her canteen and vegetables from town, her soup was soon simmering in the pot.

Chewie looked at Lirael expectantly. "Uh, you forget something? Or somebody?" Lirael's head snapped up from the wafting fumes of the soup. "Oh, crap! I totally forgot!" She grabbed her bag and collected all her Pokeballs. She released the creatures inside and smiled apologetically at the grumpy and hungry group in front of her.

The eight Pokémon arranged themselves in a circle around the fire and Lirael served out the food. She sat in her place and took her soup off the fire. As she ate she looked about the circle of her friends.

Furret, the most hyper of Lirael's friends. Lirael smiled as she leaped around in a circle before returning to her food. As a child, Furret was one of Lirael's favorite playmates. When Chewie or Artie would tire, Furret was always there with boundless energy. With her ability to fit into small places, Furret could always fish out interesting objects for Lirael to marvel at.

Houndoom, Lirael's protector, well, other than Artie. Ever since he saved her from an Arbok attack, he had been her friend and protector on many adventures. He used the excuse "Well, somebody has to keep you out of trouble," but Lirael knew he liked wandering around with her. She liked his company but often had to fight back the urge to hug him and press her face into his fur.

Bayleef, the happiest Pokémon Lirael had ever met. No matter how down Lirael got, Bayleef always found a way to cheer her up. She was a great pick-me-up on adventures. She always kept up morale even when they got stuck in a cave for 12 hours during a rainstorm.

Teddiursa, the most adorable creature Lirael had ever seen. Lirael had found the little one as a baby in the woods, her mother killed by a poacher. She took care of Teddiursa until she knew she could stand on her own in the wild. Teddiursa stuck around though, after she went off on her own. She still often acts like a baby, tearing up when people argue and toddles behind Lirael where ever she goes. Artie blamed Lirael for this saying she coddles her too much. This was probably true, since Lirael hugged her often, especially when she cried.

Lucario, the silent one. Lirael had bumped into him while collecting berries one day. He was an aloof, kind of pessimistic character, but he opened up to Lirael. He stayed around the woods that Lirael and Artie lived in after she met him. Lirael felt that he was always a loner and just needed a friend sometimes. He had been reluctant to join her on her journey, being around that many Pokémon made him nervous. But she eventually convinced him it would be worth it.

Charmander and Squirtle, you can't mention one without the other. The two had been inseparable since they met. Artie and Lirael spent winters in the Charazard caves in the mountains and one year, a Charmander had followed them back down the wood. There, he met Squirtle, who lived in a large pond near Artie's and Lirael's camp. The two instantly became friends. Lirael never understood their friendship. One minute they would be perfectly happy and the next they would be tearing into each other and she would have to rip them apart. Then, the next day, they would be friends again. Lirael suspected it to be a result of the two being complete opposite Pokémon types.

Lirael flicked her eyes to the one of the eight who wasn't eating but lying in the sun. It was Leafeon, her best girlfriend. Lirael and she had grown up together in the wood. Leafeon was always so graceful and calm. Lirael tried to be like her but she could only develop gracefulness. She was too quick to irritation, unlike Leafeon's cool and calm demeanor. Leafeon handled arguments well with her smooth voice, while Lirael automatically snapped out some sarcastic comment.

Then, of course there was Artie and Chewie. Chewie loved to pick on Lirael and push her buttons but, he did care about her. He joined her on her journey mostly for food and an easy way to see the world but, also because Artie made him. He was light and small enough to carry around in her pack outside of his pokeball so, he could follow (and protect) her where Artie couldn't. That's how Artie always was. He was very protective of the girl, some would say too protective. He was her close friend but acted fatherly often, talking to her sternly even scolding. Lirael didn't mind though, she was used to it.

Lirael finished her lunch and set her bowl down. Everyone was still eating so she went over to sit next to Artie and Leafeon joined her. Lirael settled into Artie's fur and breathed in the sweet sent. A berry rolled from his fur down onto her shoulder and she popped it in her mouth. She rolled her head to the left and looked at Leafeon. "What are you doing for the rest of the day? Staying out or going back in?" Leafeon glanced at Lirael "That's a stupid question. Of course I'm staying out of the ball. I'm not really a fan of staying in that thing." Lirael smiled apologetically. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. But, I can't travel around with a huge mass of Pokémon." Leafeon nodded. "There is no way in hell you would get me in one of those." Artie muttered with his eyes still closed. Lirael laughed. "I never expected you to. Besides, I don't want to walk everywhere, and you're a convenient ride." Artie chuckled, "So is that all I mean to you?" "Of course." Lirael said sarcastically. Suddenly, a ruckus began on the other side of the camp.

"Why are you so close to me?" yelled Charmander. "You're the one who sat next to me! "Squirtle screamed. "Get away from my food! You're gonna get it wet!" "Oh, shut up!" The fight soon dissolved into a battle between the two. "Here we go again," Leafeon said, rolling her eyes. "Hey! Guys! Guys, knock it off!" Lirael yelled as she ran to the scrabbling Pokémon. She planted herself between the two and forced them apart, one forehead in each hand. Charmander and Squirtle strained to reach each other. "This is ridiculous! You guys are better than this! You're acting so immature right now!" Lirael scolded while holding the two apart. Teddiursa began to tear up and Bayleef stepped forward. "Aw come on guys; let's just have a nice lunch, okay? We're all friends here, let's just sit down…"

In the middle of this mayhem, a rustle came from the bushes in front of the girl. Artie lifted his head and looked at the area warily. The rustling continued until a figure emerged from bushes. "Hey, is everything ok over here? I heard a struggle and figured I'd-" The person suddenly stopped. Lirael looked up in surprise, still keeping Charmander and Squirtle apart.

"Oh my god… Aidan?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! I know, not that interesting, once again. I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Also, I am aware that the fight between Charmander and Sqirtle isn't that creative and kinda sucks but, I had writer's block and I wanted to move on with the story.<strong>


End file.
